1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a condensed cyclic compound and an organic light-emitting diode including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), which are self-emitting devices, have desired features such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick response, high luminance, excellent driving voltage characteristics, etc., and can provide multicolored images.
The OLED has a structure including a first electrode, a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport region, and a second electrode, which are sequentially stacked on a substrate. Holes injected through the first electrode move to the emission layer via the hole transport region, and electrons injected through the second electrode move to the emission layer via the electron transport region. Carriers such as the holes and electrons recombine in the EML to generate excitons. When the exitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.